


Uncertain

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s09e05 Safe Harbor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma





	Uncertain

“What was all that with the girls, DiNozzo?” Jethro asks that night when he gets home. He stays at the Navy Yard for hours after the kids leave, thinking about them, about families, about several big things that keep swirling around in his head. When he finally does come home, it's to find his lover sprawled on the couch watching some old flick with Carey Grant and – he thinks that's Doris Day, but isn't positive.

 

“All what with the girls, Boss?” Tony sits up a little, pausing the DVD, turning all that attention toward him. Jethro grabs a beer from the fridge and moves to sit beside Tony on the couch.

 

“You know what I mean. The perfect woman for Gibbs. All that mess.” He hesitates from using the expletive that comes immediately to mind, because he knows his lover. His lover would take it badly. “What were ya tryin' t' do?”

 

“Um, well, at first, I thought if I could find you a woman, I mean, someone better than ...” Jethro leans forward, slapping him on the back of the head, cutting off the line of self-deprecation before it can continue. “Right, Boss.” Jethro sighs, looking pointedly at him until he looks down. “Jet. The other reason was to throw suspicion off us.” He shrugs, clearly unsure of how the idea sounds. “And I wasn't sure when they started asking. You're at work an awful lot lately, Boss. I wasn't sure if you really were lonely. If I wasn't cutting it for you.”

 

“You. Are. A. Dumbass.” Jethro replies, setting the beer on the coffee table and turning to rest a warm hand on Tony's cheek. “My dumbass, though.” He slides the hand down Tony's cheek to the back of his neck and plays with the hair on his neck for a few minutes while he thinks. Then, he slaps him again, this time more gently. “Tony, I don't want a damn woman. Had Shannon. Never find another like her in the world. Think when God made her, the angels broke the mold or somethin'.”

 

Tony winces from the slap, then leans into the touch, scooting over just enough to let Jethro wrap his arm around his other shoulder. “Sounds like she was one of a kind, Jet,” he says, his tone gentle and pensive.

 

Jethro grunts, glad that his lover understands him so well. “Never thought I'd find _anyone_ t' be with again. Not the same way. It's not exactly the same, of course, but damn close.” He falls silent again, and Tony turns the movie back on. Jethro lets out a deep breath, picking up his beer with his other hand. He sips at it, watching the heroine of the movie cry as the hero goes off to do his daring deeds. “S' that all that's on your mind?” He nudges Tony gently, hoping to hear what he has to say. 

 

“Not really. I've been thinking about a lot of stuff. Thinking about families and stuff. Did you mean all that you said to Ziva? I kinda hung back for a bit to make sure everything was okay.”

 

“You ever know me to say much I don't mean, DiNozzo? Team's like my kids. Well, not all of ya.” He pulls his hand around, grasping Tony's chin gently. “Be kinda creepy t' do this...” He leans in, kissing Tony gently, enjoying the familiar feel of the man's lips against his own. Pulling away, he continues. “But, yeah, every one of ya is family in some way. Gotta keep you close. Keep you safe. What was the deal with your pants?” It seems like it comes out of nowhere, but it makes sense to him, and when Tony doesn't ask for clarification, Jethro knows he gets it too.

 

“I got some of that stuff on them, Boss. Didn't have the other pair there – because we uh, didn't do laundry last night. Did each other instead.” Tony grins, then ducks as though waiting for a headslap. When one doesn't come, he snorts and relaxes, setting his own beer down to scoot further down into the couch, resting his head on Jethro's shoulder. Jethro lets his hand run through his hair, the motion calming him. 

 

“And that's how Abbs found the TNP. Right.” He knew that. “Glad it all worked out. Didn't want t' lose any of ya.” He sighs, reaching over to gesture at the remote control on Tony's lap. “Mind if we shut this off and go upstairs? I need ...” He doesn't finish his thought, but Tony understands, turning the movie off and standing, reaching his hand out to help him up.

 

“Yeah. Me too.” Tony pulls him close and Jethro buries his nose in Tony's neck, his hands fisted in the back of the warm sweatshirt Tony wore. “I worry about you, Jet. I mean …” Tony squeezes him a little tighter, wrapping his long arms around Jethro's back.

 

“Yeah.” There is acknowledgment, agreement and empathy in that word. “Me too, Tone. Me too.” He sighs, pulling out of the embrace. “C'mon.” He nods toward the stairs, flipping the lights off as he goes.


End file.
